Left Alone and Found Again
by Actressa1
Summary: Edward left Bella Dying with a Baby in her. Bella has a new group and Meets the cullens Again. What will she do? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Left Alone and Found Again

A/N New story and I am updating on my other storyz real soon so Watch out for those.

ENJOY!

Prologue/ Bella's POV

I Still remember, the day I was left alone to Die. With Venom making it's way through my body. Edward Left me, He Said I was a threat to their safety, and Left me Dying with Venom in my soul. I am a Vampire Now. And I can't erase the Fact that I Am one.

Bella's POV

I was Bella Cullen. I got Divorced with Edward. I was a threat with a Baby inside me. So he left. Now I have an even more Powerful Flock of Vampires. Me and My Flock are In Between 274-300 y/o. I am 292 y/o.

There is Jade. She has Dirty Blonde Hair, Red eyes, and Pale Skin.

She can Create Lightning, Freeze People for Matters of time, and Erase/Bring Back memories. 290 Y/O

Cassandra/Cassie. She has Red hair, Red eyes, Pale Skin. She can Shape Shift, Change her Looks ( Hair Color, Eye Color, Skin Color etc. ) and change people into Nasty Appearances. 288 y/o.

Jay. He is Cassie's Twin. He can make Appearances larger, Make you Bend back in Extreme Pain and Change into Peoples Appearances. 288 y/o

Renesmee. My Daughter. Brown hair, Red eyes, has the same powers as Jade. 274 y/o

And Shadow. Jay and Cassie's Twin. Same powers as Jay. 288 y/o

And Me. I changed my name to Layla. I now have Dirty Blonde hair, Red eyes. I can Read/Control minds, Put up mind Blocks, Change Me and Whoever I'm touching Invisible, change my voice and…. Create Thunder.

That's my Flock. Our Last name is Chantal. I am Currently in Florida. In Origami High.

" Mom. Mom are you even listening " Renesmee asked.

" Oh. Sorry Renesmee. I am just tired. " I said.

" What? Mom you know Vamps don't Sleep "

" Yes Honey I know. I just need to lye down "

" okay. As I was saying. Since we Drink human blood. How are we gonna survive this year? " Renesmee asked.

" Well Hun, that's a good Question because you are gonna have to Quench your thirst " I said.

" How " Renesmee asked.

" Well. I caught some humans this morning and had 6 large bottles with me and put the blood in the bottles" I said.

" and at school, You can't call me mom okay. Call me Layla "

" okay. Layla " Renesmee said.

AT SCHOOL.

We Arrived at school and We saw the Cullens. What the Hell are they doing here?

" Layla. What the matter? " Jay said.

" The Cullens are here " I said.

" Everybody touch me "

We all went invisible and Snuck past the Cullens. We made our way into Biology. And I sat at a table in the far Back and Alice sat next to me.

" Hi. You must be new, I'm Alice " Alice Said. I wanted to say I was Bella so bad but I said:

" Hi Alice. I'm B- Layla " I said.

" What's your last name? " Alice asked.

" Chantal " I said.

" So it's Layla Chantal " Alice Asked.

" yup "

Alice held her head and was writing stuff down fast. A Vision.

" um Excuse me " Alice Said and Got up and left the Room.

A/N Longest Chappie EVER. How did you like it. Reviews mean a lot to me and I accept some Constructive Criticism too. So R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Left Alone and Found Again CH.2

A/N I have an Idea. Hope' ya enjoy it.

Alice's POV

We were lost without Bella Cullen/Swan. She was Everything to us. Until…. Edward being the Crazy one, Ditched her. We went to a new high school in Florida. I met this girl, What's her name, Oh yeah. Layla Chantal. I was Talking to her until I had a vision.

*IN THE VISION*

I saw Layla. Hand in Hand with another Guy I didn't know and they kissed. Then it started Raining hard. So hard that Hair Dye could come off. Layla's Dirty blonde hair came off, Revealing Dark Brown Hair. She is Bella.

*END VISION*

I was Appalled. Layla is Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen is Layla Chantal. I said:

" Would you Excuse me " and I left the room.

I Texted Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carslile, and Esme to Come down to the schools Doors.

" Why did you text me. I was almost asleep!" Emmett Whined.

" oh Stop the Whining Emmie. I have some very important news " I said.

" What " Rosalie Asked.

" Well, I went in to Biology and Sat next to a girl named Layla Chantal. And we started Chatting and blah, blah, blah. All of the sudden, I had a vision. It was Layla and Another Guy Not Edward Holding hands. And then it started to rain really hard. Layla's Dirty Blonde hair came off and She has Dark Brown hair. She is Be-" I started but got cut off by Esme.

" Bella! Layla is Bella " Esme All most Screamed.

" Yes Esme " I said.

* END OF SCHOOL*

Bella/ Layla's POV

School was more boring than EVER. I went outside the main doors and waited for Renesmee, Jay, Cassie, Shadow, and Jade.

" Hey Mom " Renesmee Said/Whispered.

" Hi Renesmee. How was your day " I asked

" Good. I met this girl named Rosalie Cullen "

" Honey. I want you to not talk or hang out with Rosalie anymore and What did you tell her " I asked/said.

" Okay. I told her that I had Jay, You, Cassie, Jade and Shadow as Family "

" Good " I said.

Cassie, Jade, Jay, and Shadow came up and we were walking towards our car and Alice called my name:

" Hey Layla come here and Bring your Friends "

" okay " I said,

" Don't Underestimate them guys. They will ask Questions and will try to find stuff out about us. And they can be Dangerous " I whispered to my family.

" Who are these guys " Alice asked.

" This is MY family. This is Jade, Jay, Shadow, Cassie and Renesmee "

" oh. "

" Yeah, Um Shadow, Walk these guys to the car I will be there in a moment " I said.

" OKAY " Shadow Called.

" What did want me for " I asked.

" Cut the act Layla. You're Bella " Emmett Said.

" I'm not. I'm Layla " I said.

" Your Bella " Rosalie said.

" EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK " I screeched. Like I said I can Change my voice to the most high Pitches.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. TOO LOUD " The Cullens Yelled.

I ran to the car and Started it and Drove off to the house.

" Mom Are you okay " Renesmee asked.

" The Cullens. They were my old Family. They Ditched me When I was Pregnant with you " I Squeaked.

" They want me back. I just read their thoughts "

" They won't take you back. You are in our Family and that's Final " Renesmee Screeched and Created Lightning and I created Thunder.

" Your Right honey. I am not going back to them. You are my life not them Anymore " I yelled.

" DING DONG! " THe Doorbell rang.

I opened it and guess who I saw…..

A/N Who should it be?

The Whole Cullen Family?

Edward?

Esme?

Carslile?

Rosalie?

Emmett?

Jasper?

Alice?

Like it? Love it? Or Hate it?

PLZ…..

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Left Alone and Found Again CH. 3

A/N New Chappie. Trying not to babble so here's the chapter! Enjoy!\

Warning: May Contain Some Language.

Bella's POV

It Opened the Door to reveal The Whole Cullen Family.

" Guys Come here " I Yelled.

" What Mom… I was doing my Home work " Renesmee Said.

" Um What are you doing here ? " Cassie Asked.

" Bella's Coming back to us " Emmett Said.

" No. I'm not. You left me. When… When I was Pregnant with Renesmee " I said.

" No. Bella-" Edward Started.

" It's Layla " I Growled.

" No. LAYLA I was the crazy one for Ditching you…. You were my whole life and I still love you and I know you still have feelings for me too " Edward said.

" That's were your wrong Edward. I am not in love with you… you left me. I was bitten by Freaking Victoria and you left me to freaking die! I HOPE ALL OF YOU GO TO FREAKING HELL! " I Screeched.

" Now get out of my sight. You make me sick " I growled again.

" Wow Layls. Never thought you could be that way before " Jade Said.

The Cullens Didn't leave.

" You left me to freaking Die. I was Pregnant. And you have the right to love me Edward? I don't think so. Oh and FYI I drink Human Blood! Get Away from here before I Kill one of your Human Friends. May I say ALL OF THEM. NOW LEAVE!" I Yelled.

The all shuffled out the door.

" MOM I'LL GET THE MAIL " Renesmee Shouted.

" Hurry up. It's time to hunt " I said.

" Okay. I want First dibs on all of it "

" Okay. You heard her. " I said.

" MOVE OUT" Jay, Cassie, Shadow and Jade shouted.

" SIR YES MA'AM " Renesmee and I shouted.

A/N Please Review. I working hard on this. The Guy Bella/ Layla will kiss will be revealed in the Future Chapters.

Choi,

Haleigh.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Left Alone and Found Again CH. 4

A/n Thanks to All who reviewed my story thanks sssssoooooooooo much. I'm so happy now! here's your Chappie.

CH.4

Bella's POV

We made our way out the door. Most Humans travel in the woods in Florida so we hunt there. We were almost to the end when I smelled some Human Blood.

" guys this way " I yelled.

" okay " Renesmee Shouted Back.

We Rammed into Tanya and Carmen Denali.

" Bella. You're a Vampire now " Tanya said.

" IT's Layla Chantal and Yes I'm a Vampire now Tanya " I said.

" This is Jay, Cassie, Jade, Shadow and my Daughter… Renesmee "

" AWWWWW. She's sooo cute " Carmen said.

" Yes. Yes I am " Renesmee said.

" Well we better get going. And Tell Edward that I Pity him " I said.

" Okay. You got it. Bye " Tanya and Carmen said and then ran off.

" WOW. That was Awkward " Cassie said.

" Of course. IT always gets Awkward when Layla's Old family talks to her " Jade said.

" Yeah. We all Pity them. Right " Jay asked.

" Of Course. We All do right Layla " Shadow asked/Said.

" Yup " I said.

I Kept thinking on how Edward will react when he finds out. Maybe I could Mess with his head maybe all of us with the power to do that could.

" Renesmee, Jade and I will Hack into Edwards head and make him regret what he did to me. " I said.

" What about Me, Jay, and Shadow? " Cassie asked.

" Well once we are done we will meet up with the Cullens and All of us will show them what we are capable of. Got it? " I asked.

" Yes Ma'am " Cassie, Jay and Shadow Screamed. It was Cute because Those are the Triplets as you may know.

Edward's POV

I was going to the Kitchen when I heard someone. I looked around nobody was there. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper went down to get some Fish for winter and Esme, Carslile, and Emmett went Shopping.

" You don't know what we are Capable of Edward… " The voice sounded so faint.

" We can be your worst nightmare " Another Faint Voice said.

" We know what you did to my mother " A Child's Voice about at12 years old's voice.

" Who are you " I asked.

" Nobody you need to know. Meet me and my family in the clearing behind your house at 5:00 pm. And Bring you Family. " The Voice said.

" We will see you soon " All the voices chimed in together, then faded away.

" We're home! " Esme and Alice screamed.

" It's 4: 59 Right " I asked.

" It's 5:00 now Edward " Esme said.

" WE gotta go to the Clearing in the Backyard " I commanded

" Okay and why " Alice asked while we were walking to the Clearing. I told her the story and we heard Leaves Crumbling.

Bella's POV

Were are you Edward! We've been waiting for them for a half an hour!

I heard Crumbling of the leaves.

" ARE YOU HERE " Edward Yelled.

" Yes, Yes thanks for goining us " I said. We all walked out of the Shadows.

" We wanted to show how much we are capable of Eddie ward " I said.

" Bella " Edward asked.

" It's Layla " I said.

" Here is what we are capable of " Cassie said.

A/N Cliffy! Tell me what you think of this in a review. Reviews mean the world to me. Sooooooooooooo…..

R&R,

Haleigh


	5. Chapter 5

Left Alone and Found again CH.5

A/n Here's The New Chappie. Enjoy!

Last Chapter:

This is what we are Capable of " Cassie said.

Bella/Layla's POV

" I'll go first " Cassie shouted.

" okay. I'll start with hmmmmmmm… Alice "

Cassie changed Alice from her Skinny jeans to a mud grass Skirt, Her Sequined Tank to a dirty paper bag, her shoes to banana peels and her earrings to corn pieces.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Alice screamed.

" I used my power to Change you into a nasty appearance. But Honey, I can do much more " Cassie said.

" Here you go Edward " Cassie said. She used every ounce of Venom she had when she said " Edward ". She used her shape-shifting Power to bring a hot-hot-hot glass of water out here and dumped it on Edward's Head!

" Ugh. Stupid Red-Head " Edward said.

" Now that hurt didn't it? " Cassie asked.

" A Freaking Lot "

" You just got Cassiefied " Renesmee shouted. " Me Next "

" okay " I replied.

" and me. Since we have the same powers " Jade pointed out.

" okay let's use Bring back memories to Edward " Renesmee said.

They brought Edward's mind up close and gave him a memory on what he did and said to me.

" Edward. Why are you doing this? I was perfectly fine… until now. What's wrong? " MY Voice in the memory said.

" Victoria isn't dead. She came after you. You are a threat to us now. We can't keep you here Bella. Sorry. We are getting a divorce " Voiced Edward said.

" Next on the agenda. Is Freeze somebody. Um Emmett Heads up " Jade said. Then they both freezed him.

" Freeze, Unfreeze, Freeze, Unfreeze. " Renesmee said.

Then they Created Lightning.

" Next is Shadow and Jay " I said.

" Okay. We won't turn into they're Appearances but we'll Bend Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and Carslile " Shadow said.

" And Pain " Jay said.

They bent back and:

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carslile screamed.

" That's Enough. It's My turn. Eddie ward you can't read my mind I have mind blocks. 1 for me. " I said.

I Controlled Alice to Kiss Emmett.

" What did you do? " Alice asked.

" I just controlled you. No biggy. Next, Esme Touch me " I said.

I turned her invisible.

" Next, Jade and Renesmee On Cue. One Two Three "

We made a massive Thunderstorm around the Cullens. I was so massive that Rain even started Falling!

" Don't Underestimate us. We all hate you " Cassie and Jade said.

" Goodbye " I said. And We all ran at the speed of light to the house.

A/N How did you like it? Crappy? Awesome? Mega-Mega Awesome, Good? In the middle? Terrible? And Bella and her Coven of Vampires are a little OOC in this chapter.

I'm gonna start doing random questions starting now….

RQ (Random question ):

What would you do if your Boyfriend/Crush walked into your living room and starts hitting your furniture with a baseball bat and a basketball?

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Left Alone and Found Again Ch.6

A/N Plz notice that Bella and Edward have a Hatred/Friend Relationship Not a Romance relationship. Don't Hunt me down though! Enjoy

Warning: This Chapter has only one character from Maximum Ride and The next Chapter will reveal who Bella is gonna kiss/date.

Edwards POV

I think Bella and her Coven went a little too far last night. I'm gonna find out more about them and get them to forgive us. Well, That was the weekend time for school and Plan A..

I walked into P.E and Bella wasn't there.

" Um Mrs. Jenkins where is Layla " I asked.

" Oh, I'm sorry but her Family moved " Mrs. Jenkins Replied.

" Where to "

" Um. California or Washington "

" Okay thanks " I said.

Bella/Layla's POV

I am Awesome. I just Screwed Edward and Moved to California! Washington was to obvious since I lived in Forks when I was human.

" Mom when are me gonna get there " Renesmee Complained.

" In Five, Four, Three, two, one we are here " I said.

The house was huge-

" OMG! THIS HOUSE IS HUGE " Cassie squealed.

" Listen. If the Cullens find us we are going to Change our hair colors Again " I said.

* At the Hair Cut Place *

" Hello. My name is Layla and this is my family and we are scheduled to have our hair dyed " I said.

" Oh. Hello Bella " ? said.

" My name is Layla. Not Bella " I said.

" OH. You don't remember me? "

OMG! It was Irina.

" oh. Hey Irina " I said.

" Cassie is having her hair dyed the Color of lava. Hair sizzling and Everything. Jay will have Brown. Shadow will have Black, Renesmee will have Red, Jade will have Blonde and I will have Red " I said Pointing to each.

" Okay " Irina said. She used her Vampire speed.

" And Done "

" We Look amazing " Everyone Shouted.

" Well. It's time to go new School Supply shopping " I said.

" I want some Chocolate " Cassie Whined.

" ME too " Renesmee shouted.

" Fine Everybody can have one Candy bar. Happy? " I asked.

" Very " Everyone said.

A/N Random at the end right? Of Course. Like? Love? Hate?

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Left Alone and Found Again CH.7

A/n MERRY CHRISTMAS! Today I Found out that my grandma's 17-year old cat has to be put to Sleep * Cries and Sobs *

Bella/Layla's POV

Okay lets see. Okay school supplies list:

5 Pens red or black

2 tissue boxes

Box of number 2 pencils

And dadadadada…

Okay. We checked out and left the store. When we got home everybody was too busy choosing their own rooms that nobody helped me with the groceries.

" I want this room " Cassie shouted.

I walked into the room and It fitted Cassie's Personality. It had hot pink walls, A Flat screen TV, A King sized bed and more.

After an hour of Picking and Fighting over rooms, We finally got settled.

* Edward's POV*

" I just had a Vision. Bella is in California, Washington would be to Obvious because Forks and all that, But she is more Outraged and Mad than ever before and I think if we go there we won't be able to Protect ourselves, She and her Coven are more Powerful than us, Than the Volturi, We won't be able to Protect ourselves " Alice said.

" I Can't- I mean that's not the Bella I once knew and Loved. She has changed " I said.

" Edward she's 292 years old. A lot can change in 274 years "

" All I know is that she was Devastated when we left and she was heart-Broken, Something or Someone Trained her when she was a newborn and Taught her to hate us. It's a habit. Whoever Trains us, is who we listen to and I just discovered an hour ago that she doesn't want to hate us, but it's her instinct " Jasper said.

A/n Sorry it's so short. I had to Rush. Again Sorry. R&R


End file.
